ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Academy
The Ranger Academy, also referred to as the Power Rangers,' '''was a group largely consisting of Rigelians who became heroes called Rangers to help and protect the universe. History Founding In 304 BBY, the intergalactic terrorist Wootox destroyed Rigel 2 after Tommy Oliver refused to stop him. Tommy defeated Wootox on December 31st 304 BBY, and vowed from that day on to protect the universe. Knowing he'd need help to do so, Tommy founded the Ranger Academy on February 24th 303 BBY. ''To be added Attack on the Ranger Academy In 3 ABY, Davros attacked the Ranger Academy on Rigel 3 with a small army of Daleks. The attack killed most of the Rangers at the academy and destroyed the academy building. Four of the surviving Rangers (Deirogg, Hunter, Sam and Trent) joined the Justice League alongside fellow former Ranger Korragg. The other surviving Rangers, along with Rangers who weren't on Rigel 3 at the time of the attack, went into hiding or retirement. Broodwing's Scheme After the attack, Broodwing operated on Gamma 4 with the help of former Ranger Charlie. Together, they kidnapped surviving Rangers to sell them to Chancellor Albert Desmond. This scheme was stopped by Korragg and Hunter, who captured Charlie and Broodwing. Members Former Leaders Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger).png|Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger/White Ranger/Black Ranger (founder, February 24th 303 BBY - June 14th 293 BBY, deceased) Jason (Ranger).png|Jason/Red Ranger (June 15th 293 BBY - ?, deceased) Billy.png|Billy/Blue Ranger (? - ?, deceased) Trini.png|Trini/Yellow Ranger (? - ?, deceased) Kimberly.png|Kimberly/Pink Ranger (? - ?, deceased) Zack.png|Zack/Black Ranger (? - 3 ABY, deceased) Former Rangers Black Rangers Corcus.png|Corcus/Black Ranger (deceased) Danny.png|Danny/Black Ranger (went into hiding) Dillon.png|Dillon/Black Ranger (deceased) Jake (Black).png|Jake/Black Ranger (went into hiding) Blue Rangers Cestro.png|Cestro/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Chad.png|Chad/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Deirogg 2.png|Deirogg/Blue Ranger (joined the Justice League, deceased) Ethan.png|Ethan/Blue Ranger (deceased) Flynn.png|Flynn/Blue Ranger (deceased) Justin.png|Justin/Blue Ranger (deceased) Kai (Ranger).png|Kai/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Kevin.png|Kevin/Blue Ranger (went into hiding) Koda.png|Koda/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Lucas.png|Lucas/Blue Ranger (deceased) Madison.png|Madison/Blue Ranger (deceased) Noah.png|Noah/Blue Ranger (deceased) Preston.png|Preston/Blue Ranger (went into hiding) Sky.png|Sky/Blue Ranger (deceased) T.J..png|T.J./Blue Ranger (went into hiding) Theo.png|Theo/Blue Ranger (status unknown) Tori.png|Tori/Blue Ranger (went into hiding) Gold Rangers Antonio.png|Antonio/Gold Ranger (went into hiding) Gem.png|Gem/Gold Ranger (deceased) Ivan.png|Ivan/Gold Ranger (deceased) Nate.png|Nate/Gold Ranger (deceased) Trey.png|Trey/Gold Ranger (deceased) Green Rangers Adam (Ranger).png|Adam/Green Ranger (went into hiding) Bridge.png|Bridge/Green Ranger (went into hiding) Carlos.png|Carlos/Green Ranger (status unknown) Damon.png|Damon/Green Ranger (status unknown) Joel.png|Joel/Green Ranger (deceased) Mike.png|Mike/Green Ranger (status unknown) Riley.png|Riley/Green Ranger (status unknown) Trip.png|Trip/Green Ranger (went into hiding) Xander 2.png|Xander/Green Ranger (retired after losing his leg) Ziggy.png|Ziggy/Green Ranger (status unknown) Pink Rangers Cassie.png|Cassie/Pink Ranger (status unknown) Dana.png|Dana/Pink Ranger (deceased) Emma.png|Emma/Pink Ranger (status unknown) Jen.png|Jen/Pink Ranger (status unknown) Kendrix.png|Kendrix/Pink Ranger (deceased) Mia.png|Mia/Pink Ranger (went into hiding) Rose.png|Rose/Pink Ranger (deceased) Sarah.png|Sarah/Pink Ranger (deceased) Shelby.png|Shelby/Pink Ranger (deceased) Sydney.png|Sydney/Pink Ranger (deceased) Vida.png|Vida/Pink Ranger (went into hiding) Purple Rangers Albert.png|Albert/Purple Ranger (deceased) Kendall.png|Kendall/Purple Ranger (status unknown) Korragg's Armour.png|Korragg/Leanbow/Purple Ranger (joined the Justice League) Robert.png|Robert/Purple Ranger (went into hiding) Red Rangers Andros.png|Andros/Red Ranger (status unknown) Aurico.png|Aurico/Red Ranger (status unknown) Brody.png|Brody/Red Ranger (deceased) Carter.png|Carter/Red Ranger (status unknown) Casey.png|Casey/Red Ranger (status unknown) Charlie.png|Charlie/Red Ranger (went into hiding, incarcerated) Cole (Ranger).png|Cole/Red Ranger (status unknown) Conner 2.png|Conner/Red Ranger (went into hiding) Jack.png|Jack/Red Ranger (deceased) Jayden.png|Jayden/Red Ranger (status unknown) Lauren.png|Lauren/Red Ranger (status unknown) Leo.png|Leo/Red Ranger (status unknown) Mack.png|Mack/Red Ranger (status unknown) Nick Russell 2.png|Nick/Red Ranger (deceased) Scott.png|Scott/Red Ranger (status unknown) Shane.png|Shane/Red Ranger (went into hiding) Troy.png|Troy/Red Ranger (deceased) Tyler.png|Tyler/Red Ranger (deceased) Wesley.png|Wesley/Red Ranger (status unknown) Silver Rangers Gemma.png|Gemma/Silver Ranger (deceased) Merrick.png|Merrick/Silver Ranger (went into hiding) Orion (Ranger).png|Orion/Silver Ranger (status unknown) Zenowing.png|Zenowing/Silver Ranger (status unknown) Zhane.png|Zhane/Silver Ranger (status unknown) White Rangers Alyssa.png|Alyssa/White Ranger (status unknown) Delphine.png|Delphine/White Ranger (status unknown) Dominic.png|Dominic/White Ranger (status unknown) Hayley.png|Hayley/White Ranger (status unknown) Trent 2.png|Trent/White Ranger (joined the Justice League) Udonna.png|Udonna/White Ranger (went into hiding) Yellow Rangers Ashley.png|Ashley/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Calvin.png|Calvin/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Chip.png|Chip/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Dustin.png|Dustin/Yellow Ranger (deceased) Emily.png|Emily/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Gia.png|Gia/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Katie.png|Katie/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Kelsey.png|Kelsey/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Kira.png|Kira/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Lily.png|Lily/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Maya-0.png|Maya/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Ronny.png|Ronny/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Summer.png|Summer/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Tanya-0.png|Tanya/Yellow Ranger (deceased) Taylor.png|Taylor/Yellow Ranger (deceased) Tideus.png|Tideus/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Z.png|Z Delgado/Yellow Ranger (went into hiding) Zoey.png|Zoey/Yellow Ranger (status unknown) Extra Rangers Blake.png|Blake/Navy Ranger (deceased) Boom.png|Boom/Orange Ranger (deceased) Cameron.png|Cameron/Samurai Ranger (deceased) Daggeron.png|Daggeron/Solaris Knight (went into hiding) Eric.png|Eric/Quantum Ranger (status unknown) Hunter 2.png|Hunter/Crimson Ranger (joined the Justice League) James (Ranger).png|James/Aqua Ranger (status unknown) Kat Manx.png|Kat Manx/Kat Ranger (deceased) Nova-0.png|Nova/Nova Ranger (deceased) Ryan.png|Ryan/Titanium Ranger (status unknown) Sam 2.png|Sam/Omega Ranger (joined the Justice League) Tyzonn.png|Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger (went into hiding) Allies Former Allies * Justice League Enemies Former Enemies * Benaag * Bork * Broodwing (incarcerated in Incarcecon) * Bugglesworth * Changtor * Chiaggo * Crabhead * Crime Syndicate ** Davros (100-1) * Delapoo * Delex * Devastation * Dragoul * Drakel * Giganis/Dru Harrington * Gineka * Green Eyes * Herock * Hydrax * Icthior * Katana * Kraw * Lazor * Legion of Doom ** Daleks * Marato * Mirloc * Mooney * Mysticon * One Eye * Praxis * Rhinix * Ringbah * Shorty * Silverhead * Sinuku * Slate * Spiketor * Stench * Threser * Tomars * Trilondon/T-Top * Valko * Wootox (incarcerated in Incarcecon, current status unknown) Category:Ranger Academy Category:Groups Category:Inactive